1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vegetation debris blowers and, more particularly, to a cart for operably carrying a vegetation debris blower.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,110 discloses a carriable vacuum which can be removably attached to a wheeled carriage with a stud, knob and extension. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,063 discloses a blower/vacuum unit removably mountable to a mobile support.